El Último Sauriano
by Acero 12
Summary: Un Spin-Off de mi fic "Un Destino Diferente". Reptile tiene dudas de su existencia y decide salir a buscar respuestas, pero se encontrará con mas respuestas de las que buscaba...


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Les dejo un Spin-Off con Reptile de protagonista de mi fic "Un Destino Diferente". Como saben bien, consta (por ahora) de diecíocho capítulos y tiene bastantes personajes. Como les dije, haría Spin-Offs de los finalistas (si no leíste el fic, ve a leerlo, porque no entenderás un pomo de esto) y de alguien mas, que es Reptile.**

 **Se sabe que el Reptile del cannon me desagrada, pero el Reptile de mi fic me encanta bastante de hecho xD. Es un secundario genial para mi historia y me gusta la amistad que le cree con Baraka y Mileena. En fin, espero que les guste esto que deja abierto a los Spin-Offs de los otros finalistas (en parte) y de un What If que subiré en un rato (si lo termino).**

* * *

 **Spin-off 1: El Último Sauriano.**

Era otra fría noche en Hollywood, la zona donde Johnny Cage vive y lugar donde nos radicamos los guerreros de la luz desde que iniciaron las finales del torneo.

Por alguna extraña razón, los portales nos habían absorbido a todos y dirigido a distintos mundos. Yo pude caer en la Tierra por suerte y algunos de mis amigos llegaron conmigo.

Raiden apareció y nos llevó a la casa de Johnny Cage.

Pasó el tiempo y nuestros compañeros no aparecían; tampoco lo hacían los cuatro finalistas. Comenzaba a estar muy preocupado por ellos.

Una noche decidí salir de la casa de Johnny Cage para estirar mis piernas, ya que Raiden nos obligaba a quedarnos allí a los que no pudiésemos hacernos pasar por humanos.

Fui hasta el techo de la casa de Johnny Cage, la cual era una mansión bastante importante. Ésta medía unos veinte metros y estaba pintada de un color dorado en las paredes y blanco en las ventanas; poseía cuarenta habitaciones y unas ventanas con rejas por cuestiones de seguridad; un patio gigante con muchas plantas y algunos árboles; y lo decoraban unas rejas negras con alambres de púas en sus alrededores en los límites de la mansión.

—¿A dónde vas, Reptile? — me preguntó alguien; me di vuelta y vi a Baraka apoyado en la puerta.

—A estirar mis piernas un poco. Estoy cansado de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero Raiden tiene razón: debemos quedarnos aquí o podríamos alterar a la raza humana — respondió.

Baraka tenía razón: si los humamos nos veían, era seguro que habría muchos problemas.

Durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado con el resto, logramos enterarnos del temor que le infundamos a la raza humana. Si bien ellos tenían problemas entre ellos, todo terminó al descubrir nuestra existencia.

Según estuve averiguando, hubo un tratado llamado "Alfa y Omega", el cual marcaba el inicio de una nueva era y el fin de otra.

¿Por qué el inicio y el fin? Un poco simple y feo para mí. Era el fin de un mundo donde los humanos peleaban entre sí; habían logrado la paz mundial sin muchos tapujos y comenzaron una nueva era: la era de la defensa contra seres de otros mundos. Unificamos a los humanos, pero a costa de prejuicios ante todos nosotros. No los odio, ya que nosotros lo ocasionamos con nuestros errores y sirviéndole al hombre equivocado.

Mi amigo me sacó de mi trance y me instó a irme; le pregunté que haría él y respondió que no tendría dramas en excusarme. Le agradecí y me fui.

—Nos vemos luego…, hermanito — le dije, mirando un corte que me hice en la muñeca izquierda.

—Ve rápido, hermano, ó Raiden te buscará y te regañará — contestó, mostrando su cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda.

Salté del tejado hacia unos árboles y fui camuflándome entre estos. Recordé un día añejo en los milenios que serví a Shao Kahn, donde Baraka y yo hicimos un juramento de hermandad, jurando protegernos mutuamente y estar siempre juntos. Aún me sigo sintiendo feliz de tener a un "hermano" para mí.

Baraka —o Gaarander, como es su verdadero nombre — es mi familia verdadera. Él y yo nos conocemos de pequeños y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces. Aún hacemos valer el juramento y por ello estamos juntos en esto. Juntos o nada. Siempre será así entre mi hermano y yo.

Pasó un rato y llegué a una vieja estación abandonada de un ferrocarril. Lucía dejada en años, con vagones rotos, llenos de ratas, bichos y unas vías totalmente oxidadas. Si un tren pasaba por allí, se destruirían seguramente. Pero eso no me sorprendió, sino, lo que había visto mientras observaba el paisaje.

—Hora de comenzar el plan — dijo uno de ellos.

—Es hora de hacer el sacrificio, Sektor — respondió el otro —. ¡Tarkatanos, traigan a la chica y a ése bebe! — ordenó.

—Sí, señor Noob Saibot.

¡Sektor y Noob Saibot estaban vivos y trabajando en equipo! Creía que Sektor murió con el golpe que Samael le propinó, pero estaba equivocado. De alguna manera había sobrevivido y tenía que averiguarlo.

Vi que los tarkatanos llegaban con una mujer y un crío en los brazos de ella; los colocaron en las vías y Saibot llamó a su sombra para que encendiera uno de los vagones viejos. La sombra hizo un ademán y Noob fue a ver; viendo que tardarían en prenderlo, tomé la situación como algo a favor.

Salté en frente de estos y asesiné a los tarkatanos escupiéndoles ácido en la cara. Miré a los dos guerreros y estos se colocaron en pose de batalla.

—¿El sauriano? ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó el ninja negro.

—Se unió a las fuerzas de la Luz, estimado — contestó el otro.

—¡No permitiré que le hagan daño a ésta joven dama y su crío!

—¡Bien, entonces pelea como un hombre! — me gritó Sektor.

El cyborg me arrojó dos mísiles que destruí con dos escupitajos, pero no pude ver que la sombra del ninja me golpeó en la cara y caí al suelo. Me levanté y saqué mi espada; en tanto, Sektor sacó dos sables de luz color rojo y Noob Saibot desenfundó una masa gigante. Yo ataqué a Sektor y éste contraatacó con sus armas, mientras Noob intentaba darme con su martillo, aunque fallaba — para mi fortuna — y le escupía para hacerlo tambalear.

Había un problema aquí: todos podíamos volvernos invisibles y ninguno tendría ventaja sobre el otro, entonces tenía que pensar en algo rápido, porque escuché que el tren se encendió y comencé a sentir prisa por salvar a la chica y su niño.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir, Sektor?! — pregunté, mientras esquivaba unos golpes de él.

—Caí en el Ártico y Noob Saibot me encontró allí. De ahí nos fuimos hasta el Lin Kuei y lo acogí como miembro de mi clan.

—Antes de que preguntes: el Soulnado nos separó a mí y a Bi Han, pero me dejó inicialmente con su apariencia. Shao Kahn me devolvió mi apariencia real y le he jurado lealtad.

—Ya que…

Sektor me dio un uppercut que me mandó a un edificio cercano. Al levantarme, observé que el ninja y el cyborg se me aparecieron y colocaron en posición de combate. Tenía que pensar rápido y no tenía ideas; sin embargo, escuché una voz que me hablaba.

—"Golpea el suelo" — me dijo.

—¿Qué demonios?

—"Hazme caso" — repuso.

Hice caso a la voz y golpeé el suelo, saliendo una gran concentración de energía verde de allí. La energía mandó por los aires a los dos y desaparecieron de allí.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver, sauriano! ¡Y juro que extinguiré a tu raza! — exclamó Sektor.

Ambos desaparecieron juntos, pero no tenía tiempo para esto; vi que el tren arrancaba y estaba yendo a toda velocidad. No sabía como pararlo y tampoco pensaba que saltar estuviera bien. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Moriría en vano? ¿Pensarían los humanos qué yo maté a la chica? ¡Maldición, no sabía que hacer!

—"¡¿QUÉ QUE TIENES QUE HACER?! ¡PERO SALTA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!" — me gritó una voz en la mente; era la misma que me aconsejó atrás.

Salté. No importaba que ocurriera. Salté y pude salvar a ambos segundos antes que el tren los matará a ambos. Cuando el tren pasó, un portal se abrió, pero al no haber muertos humanos, se cerró. Entendí todo: un ritual para entrar a la Tierra e invadirla. Kahn era inteligente y mucho.

La mujer y el niño estaban asustados; comencé a acariciarlos a ambos para calmarlos. El niño dejó de llorar y la mujer cerró sus ojos. Me sorprendía que ella no se aterrara de verme. Subí mi vista y vi algo que me dejó tieso: ¡Un sauriano! ¿Pero cómo? Era de un aspecto más animal que yo: se veía que era un lagarto humanoide, vestido con ropas negras, ojos grandes amarillentos y una cola que parecía de dinosaurio.

—¡Tonto! ¡ERES UN TONTO! — gritó — ¡Cuando las posibilidades son difíciles, es cuando mas tienes que sacar tu valor y no vacilar! ¡Habían dos vidas en peligro! ¡DOS! ¡¿Y te atreves a dudar en una situación límite?!

—Discúlpame, ¿pero quién eres exactamente?

—¿No me reconoces? ¿Acaso no te enseñó nada de tu raza Shao Kahn? — preguntó, yo sólo negué —. Bien, te lo diré — dijo, tomando aire —: soy el Sauriano Maldito.

No lo podía creer, porque era increíble tener al Sauriano Maldito frente a mí. Tengo emociones encontradas: lo insultaría por insultarme, pero no puedo porque guardo admiración con él. Ermac me relató acerca de él cuando descubrí la verdad de mi raza: él fue el único que enfrentó al ejército de Shao Kahn y venció a todo su ejército, pero sucumbió ante éste y Kahn absorbió su alma. Tenía dudas: ¿cómo estaría libre, siendo qué Kahn estaba muerto?

Comencé a preguntar y él me explicó todo mientras buscaba la casa de la chica y su hijo: él dividió su alma en tres partes, dejando una en su cuerpo, otra en mí y el pedazo restante… en una cucaracha. Me contó que la cucaracha reencarnó durante todo éste tiempo y ahora es un humano, pero no sabe bien que humano es.

El Sauriano Maldito — cuyo nombre era Sardian — me relató algunas aventuras de su vida como ser viviente, contándome que Khameleon y Chameleon son de una subespecie nuestra y yo también, siendo "evoluciones" de nuestra raza original. Ellos eran mayormente transparentes porque sus huevos sufrieron una mutación genética mientras nacían y yo sufrí otra.

Seguí columpiándome con ambos en mis hombros, hasta reconocer el olfato de estos en un departamento y los dejé allí. Dejé a ambos en su departamento y estaba decidido a irme, aunque una mano me tomó y me sentí detenido.

—Gracias por salvarme — escuché su dulce voz; era muy hermosa.

—No hay problema. ¿No te aterro? — pregunté.

—No me dejas verte — respondió —. ¿Por qué hablas como un reptil? Te escuché hablar mientras me traías aquí, ¿sabes? Tu voz es muy bonita.

Comprendí que ella era ciega, pero de sorda no tenía nada. Tomé una mano con mis manos y se la fui colocando en mi rostro, pasándola por mi cara. Vi su cara de asombro y dije:

—Lo sé, es horrible — mencioné —. Lamento que…

—¿Qué lamentas? ¿Haberme salvado? Tal vez tengas una piel escamosa y unos dientes feos, pero no por eso tienes que restarle méritos a lo que hiciste por mí…

—Mi nombre es…

—"Tu verdadero nombre es Syzoth" — me dijo el espíritu del Sauriano Maldito.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué me llamo Syztoh?

—¿Te llamas Syzoth? Es un bonito nombre.

Maldición, dije eso en voz alta. Bueno, no importaba. Le pregunté su nombre y me comentó que ella se llamaba Marianne y su hijo — que tenía un año de edad — se llamaba Theodore, como el mejor amigo de Cage — según lo que ella me dijo, ni idea de "Theodore" en verdad —.

Me despedí de ella y me preguntó si nos volveríamos a ver; le dije que sí y me marché. Ella, antes de irme, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me fui apurado. Juro que me había sonrojado por alguna extraña razón, pero quería pensar en lo descubierto: Sektor y Noob Saibot estaban vivos y trabajaban para Shao Kahn, pero tenía que decirles a mis amigos sobre Sardian y todo lo que descubrí de mi raza.

Llegué pasado un largo viaje a la mansión de Johnny Cage y Baraka estaba esperándome a solas en el tejado. Le conté todo lo que le pasó y quedó impresionado por ello.

—¿Tanto te pasó en una noche?

—Sí, y también descubrí mi verdadero nombre, el cual es Syzoth.

—¿Syzoth? ¿Y por qué estás hablando así? No hablas como…

—¿Un lagarto? — Él asintió —, bueno, digamos que no lo veo necesario. Maldito Shao Kahn y sus estúpidas reglas: "Habla como lagarto", "Que Baraka hable como si su lengua se trabará con sus dientes", "Sheeva, habla como mujer tonta", ¡¿Por qué demonios nos hacía hablar como idiotas?!

—Sabes que Kahn tenía mucho ego.

—¡Se vestía como marica! — grité —. Bueno, me calmo — repuse —; hermanito, tenemos que contarle al resto lo que averigüé hoy. Ve, ahora te alcanzo.

Mi amigo se fue corriendo. Al irse, miro a uno de los árboles cercanos y lanzo una pequeña bola de ácido. De allí saltó una joven chica rubia con una espada y vestida de una manera algo sugerente. No la hubiese reconocido de no ser por lo que Bi Han y Sareena me contaron de esa aventura que tuvieron antes de volver aquí.

—Eres mala en el espionaje, Luana — le comenté —. No quiero pelear contigo, estoy muy cansado; pero podemos hablar.

—¿Qué podrías enseñarme? — preguntó ella, con una actitud pedante.

—Muchas cosas, niña. Sígueme.

Le hice un ademán a Luana para que entre conmigo y lo hizo. Caminamos hasta una habitación donde habían dos sillas y una pequeña mesa que alcanzaría para ambos. Ella se sentó en una silla; le ofrecí algo para tomar, pidió agua y le di una botella pequeña. Yo me agarré una botella aparte y tomé dos litros de agua de un sorbo.

—Tomas mucho — dijo ella.

—Sí; muchas peleas con tus amigos Sektor y Noob Saibot. Sé que buscaban un sacrificio para invadir la Tierra; buen plan, pero no funcionó.

—Éste mundo está muy sucio y lo sabes, Reptile.

—Luana, tú eres abogada; según sé, los abogados son lo mas sucio que hay.

Ella se enojó, aunque respiró hondo y se calmó. La chica me preguntó porque le pedí hablar y le relaté mi vida como esbirro de Shao Kahn. Ella quedó en silencio y me cuestionó de aquello, a lo que respondí que Kahn la utilizaba a ella con Magnus como intermedio. Le dije que yo también fui usado y Shao Kahn es un tipo muy listo que no es de fiar. Ella desestimó lo que dijo y mostró estar convencida.

—¿Qué te ofreció?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Luana, Kahn siempre te ofrece algo; a mí me ofreció mi raza, a Baraka cuidar de la suya y así. ¿Qué te ofreció?

—No te lo diré, es de mi intimidad.

—Magnus, ¿no? Él te ofreció a Magnus.

Di en el clavo. Ella se exasperó y gritó de todo, pero le dije que se calme y que me escuche. Luana se sentó.

—Rubia, Magnus te debe querer aún; hablarle de ti es una herida que se le abre mucho. Si lo quieres, tienes que aceptar que lo convertiste en un machista y mujeriego.

—¡Eso no es mi culpa!

—Lo es. ¿Crees qué es una coincidencia que cada vez que una mujer le ofrezca algo serio él argumenta "ser libre"? Andrae me contó todo sobre Magnus y Magnus me contó todo sobre Andrae. Es fácil deducir que tú y Briana están aquí para "salvarlos", aunque en realidad ellos deberán salvarlas a ustedes, porque nosotros somos los buenos y ustedes los malos, jovencita. Es tu última oportunidad de hacer lo correcto; recuerda que tu amor debe guiarte.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes de amor?

Miré a la chica con mucha ira. Tomé aire, inhalé y exhalé muchas veces para no cortarle la lengua a ésta idiota; comprendí porque Rita la detestaba: ¡Es insoportable!

Le dije todo de mí: mi historia de amor con Sheeva de cinco siglos; mi intento de amar a Khameleon en un deseo de reconstruir mi raza. Ella quedó callada por haberle contado todo y se disculpo, cosa que acepté y fui al grano: podía unirse a nosotros o seguir creyendo en Shao Kahn. Ella lo pensó mucho, hasta que dio una decisión final.

—Creo en mi Emperador fielmente, Reptile.

—Entonces no hay nada que tengas que hacer aquí, Luana. Te darás cuenta de todo cuando sea demasiado tarde; hoy era tu último día y lo dejaste ir. La próxima vez será luego de una tragedia.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso, reptil?

—Si no es a tiempo, es cuando es demasiado tarde. A mí me pasó — comenté —. Sal por la ventana.

La chica me hizo caso y se despidió, saliendo por la ventana. Me sorprendió que nadie escuchara los gritos que pegó en la mitad de la conversación.

—"Syzoth, esa chica es una tonta. Créeme que es mejor que no esté en nuestro equipo".

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo también podría ser considerado lo mismo. Sólo es una chica engañada.

—"Tú eres especial, Syzoth; tú eres El Último Sauriano".

—No es cierto, Khameleon y Chameleon lo son también.

—"Y también hay aquí en la Tierra y en Edenia, pero no va al caso" — me dijo —. "Debes comandar el Outworld en el futuro, amigo; y sólo así podrás traerle gloria y paz a aquel reino en pena" — explicó —. "Tal vez no te tengas confianza, pero nadie mas que tú puede hacerlo: tienes alma de líder y la convicción para hacerlo. Sólo confía en mí".

—Fui esbirro de Kahn y Baraka era líder de los tarkatanos.

—"¡Tú le serviste por tu raza! ¡Nadie ha tenido esa devoción jamás! Tu amigo me agrada mucho, pero no puede compararse contigo en convicción y liderazgo, Syzoth" — me animó.

—Lo pensaré.

—"Bien. Ahora, tengo que irme; no puedo estar mucho tiempo comunicándome contigo o Kahn nos descubrirá y te matará".

—¡Espera, te necesito!

—"Syzoth, tú no me necesitas" — dijo, apoyándome su mano en un hombro —. "Tú sólo necesitas a tus amigos contigo y ganarán. Confía en mí, amigo".

Sardian me sonrío y desapareció. Era triste: un nuevo amigo y tenía que irse. Deseaba hablar más con él, sin embargo, lo hace por una buena razón: Shao Kahn es muy peligroso en estos momentos, lo que nos traería problemas a todos.

Me acosté a dormir, esperando que mañana sea otro día.

* * *

Mileena me despertó y le agradecí; fui a lavarme los dientes, luego llegué a la sala principal, donde estaban todos los guerreros que cayeron en la Tierra cuando los portales nos mandaron por distintos mundos: Hydro, Kira, Baraka, Mileena, Jade, Ashrah, Kenshi, Kintaro, Bi Han y Sareena. Sumados a ellos, estaban el hijo de Stryker, la media hermana menor de Kabal — que vivía pegada a Kira — y la hija de Jax; además, estaban Aaron, Moro, el cyborg Acid — quien hablaba mucho con Hydro — y Attom. Me sorprendo de cuantos guerreros somos en verdad. Y eso que falta la mitad del equipo.

Todos callaron y me miraron seriamente, esperando a que hable. Baraka me dijo que escucharon la discusión que tuve con Luana y me recriminaron como la dejé entrar aquí. Les respondí que ella merecía una oportunidad y la desaprovechó; sin embargo, me agradecieron que evitara una invasión y salvara a la Tierra — palabras de Bi Han —. Dije que no era nada y esperaba poder pagar los daños que realicé a la Tierra en el pasado.

Fui hacia la gran computadora y tecleé algunos botones, encendiéndola, para encontrarme con una extraña sorpresa…

La computadora se dividió en cuatro pequeñas pantallas y pudimos observar a nuestros amigos en ellas.

En la primera, Andrae combatía contra un Shao Kahn rodeado de un aura dorada y una capa; se veía a Dairou peleando contra algunos guerreros y a los Cyrax , Taven y Smoke cyborgs que conocimos ayudándolos.

En la segunda, logré ver a Liu Kang hablando con un hombre muy parecido a él, sólo que tenía muchas arrugas y se veía mas avejentado que nuestro compañero de armas.

La tercera mostró a Johnny Cage peleando contra un Kano muy viejo y una versión demasiado fea de mí mismo.

La última enseñaba a Magnus cargando a una Jade inconsciente y pidiéndole ayuda a una versión un poco vieja de Sub-Zero.

—¡No permitiré que destruyas mi mundo, Shao Kahn! — se escuchó a Andrae hablar.

—¿Cómo terminaste así? — preguntaba nuestro Liu Kang al Kang viejo.

—¡Bah! ¡Pomada para el gran J.C.! — expresó Cage.

—¡Necesito de tu ayuda; ella está herida! — le rogaba Magnus a Sub-Zero, que lo rodeó con muchos ninjas.

Las pantallas volvieron a ser una grande y ésta se apagó. Los muchachos y yo quedamos atónitos. Era mucha información para entender en poco tiempo. No lo pensé yo y le dije a Mileena y a Baraka que vengan conmigo.

—Nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? — preguntó Baraka.

—Nos vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos; sea como sea, los sacaremos de allí. Primero vayamos por Andrae.

—¡¿Estás loco?! — gritó Acid — ¡Si van, los matará!

—Correré el riesgo, cyborg. Mis amigos peligran y hay que salvarlos — respondí — ¡Mileena! ¡Baraka! ¡Vámonos!

Usé el computador y éste abrió un portal. Reconozco que Cage estaba preparado para todo y le doy un punto a favor.

Puse las coordenadas para ir a donde Andrae y Dairou estaban. Ellos necesitaban mi ayuda primero. Cuando íbamos a entrar, Bi Han y Sareena nos pararon y dijeron que querían venir.

—Reptile, quiero ir con ustedes — comentó Moro —. Puedo servirles de algo — dijo la bestia.

—Yo voy forajidos — expresó el vaquero Aaron —, cuenten conmigo para esto.

—Bien, iremos los siete; el resto quédese aquí y estén atentos a cualquier anomalía extraña.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en un líder? — preguntó Hydro.

—Siempre lo he sido. Yo soy el último sauriano y tengo que mostrar mi valía. ¡Andando! — ordené.

Antes de entrar, me puse una muñequera que nos serviría para abrir portales a donde nuestros amigos estén.

No tengo mucha idea de los universos y ello en verdad; sólo sé que mis amigos están en peligro y tenemos que ayudarlos antes que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Para tirarles los nombres de los Spin-Offs restantes:**

 **Spin-off 2: Honor y Redención.**

 **Spin-off 3: ¡El futuro de Edenia!**

 **Spin-off 4: ¡La ¿Última? Gran batalla de Johnny Cage!**

 **Spin-off 5: ¡Por mi amiga!**

 **Spin-Off 6: Los defensores de la Tierra.**

 **El What If lo verán pronto (espero que hoy).**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Las historias las subiré en ése órden.**


End file.
